Optical communication systems include cables that transmit signals over optical media. Optical communication systems may include separate circuitry that facilitates the transmissions along the optical cables using one or more transducers. For example, modern optical communications systems may use vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) as optoelectronic transducers that convert electrical signals to light for transmission through the fiber optic cables.
One of the primary modes of failure in optical communication systems is the random failure of the optoelectronic transducers. Traditionally, failure in these transducers (e.g., the VCSELs) requires the entire optoelectronic transducer to be replaced, which incurs substantial cost in terms of down time, labor, and other costs to the user.
Applicant has identified a number of additional deficiencies and problems associated with conventional VCSELs and associated testing methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.